feradanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział VI
Niejasny wybór między światłem a mrokiem Dalsza droga do twierdzy Kirkwall minęła w bardzo napiętej atmosferze. Feradan przez całą drogę nie rozmawiał z Dimą, Garanem i Dercerem, natomiast z bratem zamienił zaledwie dwa zdania. Towarzystwo podzieliło się na 2 grupy: Dimę, Garana, Dercera i Mattea, a w przeciwnej grupie Lunę i Feradana. Widać było, że następuje między przyjaciółmi duży rozłam, z czym żaden z nich nie mógł się pogodzić. -Jesteśmy na miejscu! - powiedział melodyjnie Matteo, zatrzymując się przed bramą, która chwilę później otworzyła się przed wędrowcami. -Zapewne musicie spotkać się z rodzicami. Gdzie mamy czekać? - zapytał się go Dima. -Drogą na lewo do niewielkiej kantyny. Trójka przyjaciół odeszła w wskazanym kierunku, podczas gdy Feradan oznajmił Lunie, że może poczekać na dziedzińcu. Następnie wraz z bratem udał się do głównej komnaty. -Moi synowie! - zakrzyknął starszy mężczyzna o płowych włosach i brodzie - Chodźcie! Zjedzcie coś! -Ojcze, zapewne słyszałeś już o tym, co spotkało Trayusa - zaczął Feradan. -Tak... Ubolewam wielce nad stratą mego pierworodnego, lecz nie mogę sobie pozwolić na pochłonięcie się w żałobie. Mieliście żyć bez majątku, reprezentując ród w inny sposób, lecz bogowie zadecydowali inaczej. Przyjmiecie dziedzictwo jutro rano w oficjalnej ceremonii. -Stawimy się na czas... chyba - wtrącił się Matteo. -Nie zatrzymuję was teraz na dłużej - powiedział ojciec, przerywając przez atak kaszlu. -Jesteś chory? -Niestety tak pokarał mnie los. Nie pożyję już długo, moje dzieci. A teraz idźcie! Przygotujcie się do ceremonii! Bliźniaki wyszły z sali w milczeniu. Minęli kilka marmurowych kolumn ozdabianych obsydianem, nim Feradan wreszcie przemówił. -Matteo, idę do swojej komnaty. Powiedz Lunie, żeby poprosiła służbę o klucz do pokoju dla gości wysokiego pochodzenia. Niech też mnie nie odwiedza ona, ani nikt inny. -Wedle rozkazu, braciszku! - zakrzyknął Matteo, zatrzymując się unosząc rękę, jak gdyby odpowiadał generałowi armii. -Nie mam czasu na żarty - westchnął Feradan, skręcając w inny korytarz. Otworzył drewniane drzwi i już miał je za sobą zatrzasnąć, gdy nagle usłyszać wilcze skomlenie. Odwrócił się, upuszczając głowę. Przed drzwiami zobaczył Shade'a. -Wchodź, mały - powiedział, zamykając za zwierzęciem drzwi. Usiadł następnie na łożu, pochylając się nad wilkiem. -Gdzieś ty był przez całą drogę powrotną? - zapytał, drapiąc Shade'a po czubku łba - Zapewne nigdy nie będziesz stał przed tak cholernie ciężkimi wyborami, psino... Wilk o kruczoczarnym futrze szczeknął radośnie, jak gdyby pocieszając Feradana. -Co tu wybrać? Rodzinę, majątek i przyjaciół, czy naprawdę wyjątkową osobę? - zafrasował się mężczyzna, po czym przechylił się do tyłu, upadając plecami na łóżko. -Do tego jeszcze ta choroba ojca... Muszę się z tym wszystkim przespać. Feradan zasnął szybko, zmęczony trudami podróży, lecz sen jego był płytki i bardziej przypominał byle drzemkę. Lightbringera obudził promyk słońca, który wpadł do pokoju przez okienko twierdzy. Feradan mozolnie wygramolił się z łóżka, spychając łeb Shade'a ze swojej nogi, po czym przywdział leżące na stoliku odzienie. Była to ciemnoczerwona koszula i czarny płaszcz z wyplecionym krwistoczerwoną nicią herbem rodu. Spojrzał na swe odbicie w lustrze, rzucając melancholijny uśmiechek, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do komnaty ojca. -Ojcze... - powiedział, przepychając ciężkie, okute drzwi. -Ach, Feradan... Chłopcze... - powiedział potężny staruszek, wyglądając spod futrzanej kołdry. -Dobrze się czujesz? -Beznadziejnie... Pogorszyło mi się od wczoraj, jeśli mam być szczery... -Może wezwać nadwornego medyka? -Nie, mam dość tego chciwego łajdaka... -Cóż, w takim razie... - zaczął Feradan, lecz nagle przerwał mu ojciec. -Synu, cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Obaj wiemy, jak Matteo wykorzysta swoją część majątku, dlatego twa obecność naprawdę poprawia mi nastrój. Jesteś nadzieją na potrzymanie dumy rodu. -Widzisz... - ponownie zaczął Feradan, jednak ojciec raz jeszcze mu przerwał. -Ciężko mi będzie wygramolić się z tego łóżka na ceremonię... Pomożesz staremu dziadowi wstać? -Nie przerywaj mi! - krzyknął Feradan, a głos jego załamał się na ostatnich głoskach. Starzec uniósł oczy, spoglądając w milczeniu na syna. -Nie chcę tej ceremonii, nie chcę majątku i nie chcę dziedzictwa. -Że co? - zagrzmiał stary Lightbringer. -Wyruszam. Nie pytaj gdzie i po co. Taki jest mój wybór. -Mogłeś być spadkobiercą wielkiego rodu Światłonośców, lecz ty wybrałeś ciemność zapomnienia? - krzyknął w gniewie ojciec, siadając na łóżku. -Tak, odchodzę. Ród będzie musiał sam o siebie zadbać - rzucił kamiennym głosem Feradan, wychodząc z komnaty. -Wyrzekam się ciebie! Nie masz prawa zwać się mym synem! - słyszał młodzieniec za swymi plecami, nim zatrzasnął siłą drzwi. Zdenerwowanym, szybkim krokiem wyszedł na dziedziniec, gdzie spotkał Lunę. -Feradan! - zawołała go, lecz on jedynie kiwnął głową, by szła za nim. Mężczyzna zaprowadził ją do stajni, pomógł jej usiąść na koniu, po czym sam dosiadł jednego. -Otworzyć bramę! - krzyknął stanowczym głosem. Zakłopotani wartownicy spojrzeli na Feradana, po czym pociągnęli za kołowrót, otwierając wielkie wrota i wypuszczając jeźdźców. thumb|400px|Lucis-Ferre Lightbringer, wielki ojciec rodu Kategoria:Tom I